


May 8, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled when Supergirl bought bedtime snacks for him.





	May 8, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Amos smiled when Supergirl bought bedtime snacks for him prior to a hungry Smallville creature appearing and devouring everything.

THE END


End file.
